


sad circus kids

by MapleLemonCandy



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Other, Self-Harm, idk what else to tag this as so, mollymauk is upsetti and so am i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleLemonCandy/pseuds/MapleLemonCandy
Summary: Molly kept muttering to himself, not even saying words, just making sounds. Somehow, divine intervention, maybe, he had found his way to Yasha.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf & Yasha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	sad circus kids

Molly kept muttering to himself, not even saying words, just making sounds. Somehow, divine intervention, maybe, he had found his way to Yasha. 

His scimitar was strapped to his hip, but the blade had been snapped in half. He was defenseless. Yasha’s strong arms wrapped around him, practically dragging him away. She sat under a tree to protect the both of them from the rain, holding Molly close so he could stay warm. He was shaking, just a little bit. 

“Molly, what’s wrong?” She asked.

Nothing. He was silent. His sharp nails dragged against his purple skin, at first just leaving marks, but eventually drawing blood. 

“Molly,” She whispered, grabbing his wrists. “Don’t do that.”

He let out a hiss, shaking his head, and burying his face in her shoulder.

“Can you talk to me, please?”

_”E-Emp… Empty,”_

“No,” she didn’t know what else to say. What was she supposed to say? She should know what to say, what to do… She’d known him for so long, she loved him so much, she should know. 

_”Empty.”_ His voice was hoarse, almost painfully so. _”Empty. Empty. Empty.”_

“You’re not. You’re…” 

Why couldn’t she have been naturally good in these kind of situations like Jester and Caduceus? Why couldn’t she know exactly what words to say, in what order, to make Molly calm down? How did they even calm Molly down from this situation before? 

Words failed her. All she could do was hold him, and try to be a pillar of support for him. Yasha listened to him mutter for what felt like hours, until-

_”Yasha,”* He said. *“Yasha.”_

His voice sounded more… normal. His accent sounded a bit more fluid, a bit more natural, and his voice was stronger. 

“Molly,” She whispered back.

_”Where… Where?”_

“What do you mean?”

_“Where? F-Family, where?”_

“Family?”

It took her a moment to understand what he meant. The Mighty Nein. He wanted to know where they were. 

Molly began scratching himself again. 

“Molly, please don’t do that. Please stop hurting yourself.”

_”Family. Gone.”_

“They aren’t gone, I just… I don’t know where they are right now.”

_”Scared.”_

“I’ll keep you safe, Molly. Don’t worry. We’ll find everyone else once you’re feeling better, and we’ll all be a family again.”

_”Family…”_

“Yeah, family.”

~~~

Yasha shivered. It got awfully cold awfully quickly this time of year. All she could do was hold Molly, hoping she could at least keep him from freezing. Awkwardly, Molly shrugged off his jacket, and wrapped it around Yasha’s shoulders.

“Molly, you’ll freeze.” Yasha whispered.

_”Yasha cold. Need…”_ He let out a cough.

She sighed softly, just continuing to hold Molly close. 

The rain soon stopped, but it remained incredibly cold. 

_”Fire man… Miss…”_ Molly whispered.

“Caleb?”

_”Caleb…”_

“We’ll find him soon, Molly. Don’t worry. I promise. Everything will- it will be fine.”

_”Happy soon… happy soon…”_

“Yeah.”

As the sun came up, warmth followed. Yasha wrapped Molly in his coat before standing up. 

“We’re going to find them, alright?” She said.

_”Family,”_

“Yeah, family.”


End file.
